


Coming Up Roses

by halscv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, artist!Remus, football player!Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halscv/pseuds/halscv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was going to that really gross and unsafe bar @ 2 AM to get wasted the best idea? probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Work sucked. Like really sucked. Like sucked so bad, that Remus actually wanted to get mugged on his way to the bar. Because getting told at that his art sucked, well sucked. That's why drowning his sorrows after work seemed like the best idea. Kind of.

Remus knew he was definitely going to either be robbed, beat up, or puking in a gross bar bathroom by the end of the night. Which to a very angry and annoyed Remus sounded quite alright to be honest.

As he walked into the Hot Box Bar, a bell rings above Remus' head. The bar is full of middle aged drunks downing beers by the bar and young people who think this must be the best place ever. A small amount of people look up at the ringing but quickly avert their gaze once they realize it is juts another poor soul coming to drink.

Remus heads over to the counter, his head down and his back hunched, only wanting to quietly drink away his feelings. Quietly he orders a beer and watches as the man behind the counter gets it.

Once the beer is in his hand Remus drinks. He drinks a lot. One beer after another until its after 12 and Remus is rightly drunk. The bar is quieter than before, just Remus and a couple other drunks who, like him, have nothing else to do. 

After a couple beers, his phone beeps. Remus puts down his beer and takes out his phone too fast. His arm knocks into his bottle almost spilling it everywhere and his eyesight is all blurry.

_Fuck._

**are u ok? u arent home yet**

Lily. His roommate that he doesn't really deserve because she's too nice and always willing to help him. She's sweet and fun and doesn't care when Remus can't pay his rent because his job fucking sucks. 

Remus texts back a half readable response, his brain fuzzy.

**iM Ojk jyuts ATTy a bara**

As soon as the message sends Remus grabs his beer bottle and downs half of it. The man behind the bar stares at his warily, preparing to grab another beer for him. It's really late and Remus has work tomorrow morning but he can't be bothered to care.

**Ok, be careful remus. night**

Lily answers back in no time. 

After another hour of continued drinking, a man sits down next to Remus ordering a beer for himself.

"Rough night?" The man asks after taking a sip of his beer and glancing over at Remus.

Remus looks over at the stranger. He's hot. Like really hot, with long black hair and pretty gray eyes. He's short but with noticeable muscles underneath his white shirt. If Remus wasn't totally plastered he might have put a cool smile on his face and flirted with the stranger. But Remus was absolutely, totally, extremely, drunk.

"Rough day actually." Remus slurs, his brain not quite working as strong as it usually does. The man raises an eyebrow at Remus, an amused smile on his face. Taking the smile as an okay to continue, Remus puts down his beer with a sigh. "I'm a private artist and today this fucking prick comes in and tells me off."

As Remus starts to recall what happened earlier that day, he starts to get really annoyed.  He angrily pushes a hand through his curls and continues, "Like, I'm the artists, thanks. I don't need your fucking opinions mate."

The stranger laughs lightly as Remus throws his hands in the air, knocking over his empty beer bottle. The bartender glares at Remus for the third time that night and walks over to him.

"I think it's time you pay and leave." The bartender scowls and hands over the check. 

_Shit._

Remus, being his literal stupid self forgot that he kind of needs to pay when getting drinks at a bar.

"You seem like you've had enough for one day. I'll pay." The stranger smiles and reaches over for the check.

"No, no its okay. I barely know you and I'm the one who drank all that beer." Remus stutters, reaching for the piece of paper and brushing his hand against the man's.

"No, seriosuly, my family is loaded. I can pay for a couple beers." The man throws Remus an easy smile and pulls out a couple bills from his pocket. "I'll pay now too." he calls to the bartender. 

After paying the man stands up and so does Remus. After swaying a bit Remus slowly walks to the door following the shorter man. 

As they walk out of the gross bar, Remus looks over at the handsome man. Underneath the streetlight his black hair shines slightly. The man leans against the wall and stares up at Remus, an easy smile spread across his face. Remus stares at the man underneath the light and admires the stranger's high cheekbones and sharp nose while in his drunken state.

"At least tell me your name since you just bought me all those drinks." Remus sways slightly and holds onto the streetlight for support. Remus holds out his other hand to the man. "I'm Remus Lupin." He draws out his last name in a slur making it sound like his last name is "Loooooopin". The man laughs at Remus' slurred words and grabs his outstretched hand.

"Sirius, Sirius Black." He says shaking Remus' hand enthusiastically. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt. His body ached and his head was throbbing. Remus could smell pancakes from his room and it made his stomach churn. Remus staggered to his feet, throwing his covers away from his and rushing to the bathroom. His vision is blurry as he stumbles and kneels down by the toilet.

He really shouldn't have drank as much as he did. Remus groans and feels soft hands brush back his curls from his forehead.

"Would it be wrong to say I told you so?" Lily asks from behind him. Remus laughs then groans and leans his head backwards staring up at his friend.

"Ughh" Remus moans and reaches for the pain killers.

"I'm guessing it would also be bad to offer you soem pancakes?" 

"All I want to do right now is curl up and die."

"Do you want to talk about why you were out drinking last night?" Lily's forehead is wrinkled with concern. Her bright red hair is up in a bun, but pieces have fallen out around her worried face. Remus slowly gets up and watches as Lily does the same.

"It's just work Lils. I'm stressed and tired and hate my job." Remus talks as he goes to his room to grab a sweater. Lily follows him listening. 

"Do you want me to cancel my plans for tonight so we can watch crappy movies and eat Mexican food?" Lily asks trying to cheer Remus up. Remus looks up and stares at Lily confused.

"What plans do you have tonight?"

"I have a date with this bloke James Potter."

"Lily, you don't have to cancel because of me. I don't want to ruin your night." Remus sighs and pushes a hand through his dirty hair. There he goes making his friend worry. He hates making Lily worry and spend her Saturdays with him when she could be out living life and meeting people. 

"Remus..." 

"Lily, no. You go out and have fun tonight. Let me have a pity party by myself." Remus smiles to show Lily he really is okay being left alone. Lily beams up at him and heads to the kitchen. 

"Okay, okay. Tea or coffee?" She calls to him.

"Is that even a question Evans?" Remus laughs following after her.

"Tea it is!"

Remus spends the day on the couch eating crisps and nursing his hangover. It isn't until his headache finally recedes and Lily is getting ready for her date that he totally remembers last night. How that mysterious,  _extremely_ hot, stranger paid for all his drinks. 

Remus thinks about him and his pretty long hair and his gray eyes. Reaching for his laptop next to him he tries to remember his name. Something Black...what was it? His memory is still fuzzy from last night and all the drinks he had. He remember shaking his hand and then almost throwing up on him. 

Going to Facebook he racks his brain. It started with an S and it was a strange name. 

"Why do you look like you're constipated Remus?" Lily says walking out of her room with her shoes in her hand. A lipstick smile is on her face and her hair is let loose around her face. Remus looks up from his computer and smiles.

"I'm trying to remember this guy's name." Lily raises her eyebrows at the word 'guy' and her smile turns into a smirk.

"A guy you say?" Remus' face colors slightly as Lily waggles her eyebrows.

"I met him last night and almost threw up on him after he paid for my drinks."

Lily signs and clasps her hands together, "How romantic."

Remus scowls at her then turns his head to stare blankly at the search bar on Facebook. He tries to remember last night as clearly as possible. He remembers leaving the bar. Leaning against street light. His smile, him grasping his hand. His very pretty lips...

"Sirius!" Lily looks up from putting her shoe on, startled at Remus' outburst. 

"Excuse me?"

"His _name._ Sirius Black." Quickly Remus types in the name and sees him. Remus clicks on his name and his profile appears. 

"That's him?" Lily says leaning over the couch, looking at the screen. "Ooh, he is cute."

Remus blushes again and scrolls down. There are several pictures of Sirius and his laid back smile. 

"Wait! Scroll up!" Lily leans closer to the screen, her hair falling in Remus' face. Remus scrolls up and Lily points to a face.

"That's James! The guy I'm seeing tonight."

"What? Really?" 

Lily smiles and nods. "You should add him as a friend."

"Isn't that creepy?" Remus looks up nervously at his friend. Her smile is eager and large.

"Remmy, that's how you make friends." Moving Remus' hand to the side Lily clicks on the Add Friend button. Just as quickly she walks towards the door grabbing her bag.

"Lily!"

"Bye Remus!"

"You are the worst friend ever!"

"Love you too!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Was it good or bad that the ridiculously hot, tall, drunk guy from that bar found him on Facebook? Frankly Sirius couldn't get the guy out of his mind. There was just something about his curly brown hair, his flushed cheeks, and his extremely pouty lips that made Sirius' mind keep going back to him. 

Waking up the morning after meeting him, Sirius instantly remembered. His mind, foggy but clear enough, could remember everything. Everything from storming out of the locker room pissed at James to walking into the dingy bar at 2 in the morning. 

"Mate?" James calls walking into the kitchen, a jacket hanging off his arm and a hand running through his hair. 

"And why do you look so fancy on a simple Saturday night?" Sirius asks looking up from the laptop in front of him. Across from him Peter looks up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, Prongs. You rarely look nice. What's the occasion?" Peter asks.

"Okay first of all, Wormtail, Padfoot, I do to look nice all the time. And second of all, I have date." James looks smug as he talks.

"You? A date?" Sirius gasps and throws a hand to his mouth as if he was in shock. 

"Hahaha. Real funny Padfoot." James glares at him as Peter and Sirius laugh. He puts on his jacket and grabs his wallet and phone. 

"Bye Jamesie!" Sirius yells as James walks out the door of their flat grumbling.

As soon as James leaves Sirius turns back to the computer in front of him. 

“Ever heard of a Remus Lupin, mate?” Sirius asks while staring at the friend request.

“Hmm? No, why Padfoot?” Peter looks up again and curious expression on his face. Quickly Sirius averts his eyes as a blush creeps onto his face.

“No reason.” Sirius mumbles. Grabbing his coffee from the table Sirius takes a sip and wills the blush away. Good thing he was so bloody tan.

Peter way more interested in his food and phone doesn't see his blush, _thank God_.

Clicking on his profile, Sirius intently looks at his computer. There was something about this _Remus Lupin_   that was just so interesting to Sirius.

Looking at his profile, Sirius found little about him. There wasn't much on Remus, besides some half finished paintings, tea, and a couple photos of him and friends. There was this red headed girl with millions of freckles and a nice smile, a light brown haired girl who was always next to a brown haired boy Sirius believes is her boyfriend, and a bubblegum pink haired girl who has a huge smile.

Oh, and he was single. Twenty two years old, single, and in college. Works at the art store two blocks down. For once Facebook was on his side.

“Are you Facebook stalking someone Pads?” Peter asks peering over his shoulder. Instantly Sirius snaps the laptop closed and turns to glare at Peter.

“What? Me, Facebook stalking? I didn't know you thought so lowly of me Wormtail?” Sirius sniffs and stands up, towering over a Peter who at the moment is sporting an extremely obnoxious smirk.

“We all think lowly of you Padfoot, I mean have you see yourself. That hair? Those jackets? The motorcycle?”

“Hey! Don't you dare say anything about Elvendork! That's my baby you're talking about.” Sirius grumbles grabbing his coffee and laptop with one hand. Peter rolls his eyes as Sirius lifts his chin high and flips his long hair behind him.

“Drama queen!” Peter calls. Sirius storms away to his room down the hall.

Closing the door to his room Sirius places his coffee down, it now cold, and sits on his bed. Opening his computer Sirius eyes the friend request. Should he? Who wouldn't say yes? Any woman, any _man_ , could tell that Remus Lupin was fit.

Sighing, Sirius pulls his hair into a bun atop his head and drags the mouse over to the button.

_To hell with it._

Sirius smiles and clicks.

  


_Two stories down Remus chokes on his tea._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so this is super late... BUT i have an excuse. I was on vacation!!! thats a good enough excuse right??  
> (sos sorry for the extremely late post)


End file.
